


Тепло норвежских фьордов

by Smai_lick_94



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smai_lick_94/pseuds/Smai_lick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Банда викингов нападает на персидский флот, везущий золото и наложников в Грецию. Персы все убиты, наложники попадают в плен. Главный герой достаётся конунгу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тепло норвежских фьордов

Драккар стремительно нёсся по волнам, взметая брызги и оставляя за собой белую полосу пены в тёмно-синей воде. Викинги спешили домой, чтобы выгрузить награбленное богатство и вновь вернуться в море, пока погода стояла хорошая. В этот раз им повезло – они напали на персидский флот, вёзший богатые дары и наложников в Грецию. В живых не оставили почти никого. Персы сражались храбро, но против умелых морских разбойников им было не устоять. Золото погрузили на драккар, трупы сбросили в воду, а наложников (тех, которые остались живы и не выпрыгнули за борт) связали и посадили под замок – на всякий случай, чтобы они не вздумали прыгать в воду, как их погибшие товарищи. Однако по пути несчастные омеги начали болеть – то ли от страха, то ли от того, что их плохо кормили, то ли от того, что по мере приближения к землям викингов становилось всё холоднее и холоднее. В одно прекрасное утро стражник спустился вниз, чтобы накормить живую добычу, и обнаружил, что один из омег мёртв, а все остальные горько рыдают, крепко прижимаясь друг к другу и дрожа от холода. Тело завернули в парусину, замотали верёвками и швырнули за борт, не сказав ни слова. После этого каждому из наложников было выделено по тёплой меховой накидке, однако это не помогло. Постепенно умерли двенадцать из них. Остался последний. Тут уж никто не сомневался, что если омега выживет, достанется он конунгу, поэтому его перевели из каморки, в которой умерли по очереди все наложники, в общую комнату, выделили ему отдельную лавку, дали несколько накидок, на которых ему было не жёстко спать и которыми можно было укрыться, а кормить стали тем же, чем и всех остальных. 

Первый раз викинги столкнулись с тем, что захваченные омеги умерли почти все – раньше в плен никогда не брали хрупких и нежных восточных мальчиков, которые не способны были перенести тяготы пути. Красоты омега был несказанной, да и принадлежал по праву конунгу, поэтому суровые бойцы постарались окружить его заботой и комфортом, насколько это было возможно посреди моря, да и только в той мере, в которой комфорт понимали альфы. Ему было тепло, было где спать и что есть. Но северные воины понятия не имели, как юноша содержался во дворце шаха – в отдельных покоях, среди шелков и золота, с целой армией прислуги и исполнением всех его капризов. Викинги всего лишь создали ему условия существования, в которых он мог бы выжить – и этого хватило. По пути он, конечно, заболел, но это была всего лишь слабая горячка, с которой справились дополнительным одеялом и вином, которое горячило кровь и не давало омеге замёрзнуть. Наложник ни слова не понимал из того, что ему говорили, только смотрел испуганными чёрными глазами и всё лопотал на своём странном языке, однако викингам всё же удалось понять, что его зовут Самир. Он научился изъясняться знаками – когда он мёрз, хотел есть или чувствовал себя плохо, он мог сообщить об этом, и его желания тут же исполнялись. Самир очень быстро просёк, что он – собственность «белого шаха», как он называл конунга, и что его тут будут баловать не хуже, чем в покоях его бывшего хозяина. Ну, как только поймут, что это такое – баловать. Викингов он не боялся совсем. Ему было прекрасно известно, для чего он нужен, поэтому он понимал, что ни убивать, ни мучить его никто не собирается. Он привык к мысли о том, что он – чья-то собственность, но собственность дорогая и необходимая, что он всегда будет окружён заботой и роскошью (насколько возможна роскошь в стране этих белобрысых дикарей). Смена хозяина не сильно задела его – какая разница, какой альфа берёт его к себе в постель и окружает за это сиянием золота и прислугой. И, в конце концов, его везли в другую страну именно затем, чтобы подарить другому альфе, и теперь для него ничего не меняется – новый хозяин, вот и всё. Пожалуй, именно Самир из всех омег наиболее стойко перенёс и плен, и смерть товарищей, и болезнь. Казалось, его ничем нельзя напугать или смутить, и команда очень быстро привыкла к его молчаливому присутствию.

В основном Самир молчал, внимательно прислушиваясь к речи викингов, и вскоре начал разбираться в самых простых фразах. Пару раз он попытался сказать что-то на их языке, но это вызвало такой хохот, что омега решил помалкивать до поры до времени. Позже он узнал, что произнесённые им слова (именно их он слышал чаще всего, поэтому и запомнил) – оказались грязными ругательствами, которых викинги не жалели ни во время шторма, ни во время мирного разговора. Однако вскоре он ощутил острую потребность донести до альф мысль, которая терзала его уже долгое время. Самира не выпускали на палубу – уже не из страха, что он попытается покончить с собой, а просто потому, что он мог заболеть на холодном ветру. А он скучал по небу и солнцу. Ему хотелось вдохнуть свежего солёного воздуха, взглянуть на синие волны и белые гребни. Вспоминая издевательский смех, Самир не скоро решился снова заговорить. Но тоска всё больше и больше давила на него, и наконец он поймал проходившего мимо дюжего бородатого альфу.

– Чего хочешь, куколка? Замёрз?

Самир помотал головой.

– Со… сон’це… – он умоляюще взглянул на викинга.

– Что – солнце? Чего ты хочешь?

– Сон’це, – снова повторил омега и указал пальцем наверх, на палубу.

– Эй, Альрик! Иди скажи Гудбранду, что его куколка чего-то хочет! Пусть спустится и сам разбирается, я не понимаю!

Спустя пару минут с палубы спустился конунг, сердито хмуря светлые широкие брови – он был недоволен, что его отвлекают из-за какой-то ерунды.

– В чём дело? Зачем ты звал?

– Да вот, тут твой красавчик капризничает. Я его не понимаю. 

Гудбранд повернулся к омеге, который ни капли не боялся, а только ждал, когда альфы объяснятся и обратятся, наконец, к нему.

– Что ты хотел, Самир?

– Сон’це, – повторил он в третий раз и снова указал пальцем вверх.

– Я понял. Ты хочешь на палубу? Гулять? А не заболеешь ли?

Омега только кивал, показывая, что конунг угадал. Гудбранд скинул с себя тяжёлый плащ с меховой подбивкой и надел его на Самира, кивнул, чтобы тот следовал за ним, и пошёл к лестнице наверх. Омега, закутавшись в тёплую накидку, которая приятно пахла альфой, следовал за своим хозяином, предвкушая встречу с ласковым солнечным светом. Однако ни солнца, ни голубого неба не было – небо заволокли низкие серые тучи, и тёмное море пенилось и гудело, разбивая волны о борта драккара. В лицо Самиру подул холодный ветер с мелкими брызгами ледяной воды, и омега зажмурился. Однако всё равно свежий воздух несказанно обрадовал наложника, хоть солнца и не было. Юноша медленно пошёл по палубе к носу корабля, на котором красовалась искусно вырезанная из дерева голова дракона. Ветер дул прямо в лицо, и Самира всё больше охватывало чувство, что он летит. Он подошёл к самому носу и положил руки на борт, вглядываясь вдаль. От скорости захватывало дух, и омега готов был простоять здесь до вечера, но сильная рука резко дёрнула его назад.

– Хватит, – прозвучал над ухом голос конунга, – мне только соплей твоих опять не хватало. Иди назад.

С тех пор Самира каждый день ненадолго выпускали прогуляться по палубе, но продолжалось это не долго – через неделю корабль вошёл во фьорд. Омега вышел на палубу и смотрел во все глаза на суровую северную природу, голые склоны скал, древние ели, на пристань и длинные дома, разбросанные по побережью. У пристани собралась толпа – там были и омеги, и дети, и старики, встречающие сыновей. Толпа шумела, махала множеством рук, омеги в слезах кидались на шею своим мужьям. Те омеги, мужья которых не вернулись из похода, стояли кучкой, отойдя в сторону, чтобы не видеть счастья других. Когда все заметили Самира, повисла тишина. Чужие омеги для викингов не были редкостью – практически из каждого похода привозили хотя бы одного-двух. Но чаще всего это были омеги, внешне похожие на местных – высокие, статные, сильные, приспособленные к северной жизни. Среди них были и русичи, и бритты, и финны, и булгары – все светлые, быстро принимавшиеся варяжскими омегами как «свои». Но этот был совершенно не похож ни на кого. Он был ниже здешних омег на голову. Его распущенные смоляные волосы спускались ниже талии, окутывая плечи облаком. Он был так худ, что, казалось, его можно переломить пополам, а одет был и вовсе странно – широкие полупрозрачные шаровары с очень низким поясом да золотые цацки – на руках, в ушах, на лбу и на пальцах. Он был весь увешан золотом. Вот и вся его одежда. Ну а красный плащ, подбитый куньим мехом, как всем было известно, принадлежал Гудбранду. По рядам омег прошёл неодобрительный шёпот. Они смотрели на чужака с плохо скрываемым неудовольствием и даже презрением. Может, это было связано только с тем, что чужаки всегда вызывают нарицания, а может и с тем, что взглянув на этого невесомого юношу, почти мальчика, омеги быстро прикинули, что они все ему не конкуренты. Разве могут они, такие же сильные, как и альфы, такие же воины, сравниться с этим хрупким созданием, которое, очевидно, и понятия не имеет, с какой стороны держаться за секиру? Разве их светлым волосам, вечно собранным в пучки и спрятанным под капюшонами плащей, можно спорить с этой густой шелковистой копной? А эти тонкие запястья, на которых красуются золотые широкие браслеты, запястья, которые альфа (да и взрослый местный омега) может обхватить сразу оба одной ладонью, могут проиграть большим рукам рабочих людей, которые только и знают что стирать в ледяной воде, таскать тяжести и сражаться, когда враги нападают на деревню? Конечно, нет. Этот чернявый бес – настоящий омега, воплощение нежности и хрупкости, создание, которое хочется защищать и оберегать, а не сражаться с ним наравне, как с боевым товарищем. Одним словом, омегам Самир не понравился с первого взгляда. Совсем другое дело альфы. Они знали, кому принадлежит пленник, но оценить по достоинству его красоту никому не запрещалось. Пленник спустился с корабля, и никто – ни альфы, ни омеги – не скрывал любопытства. Все рассматривали его, как диковинного зверя, перешёптывались, а некоторые говорили вслух – но он всё равно ничего не понимал. Он шёл за конунгом под пристальными взглядами собравшихся, пока, наконец, они не вошли в дом.

Вопреки традициям, конунг жил отдельно от всех. Точнее, не вопреки традициям, а просто потому, что жить было не с кем. Викинги жили семьями в больших домах, по несколько поколений. У Гудбранда дом был намного меньше – да и много ли требуется одинокому альфе? 

Они вошли в холодный дом, альфа скинул на пол тяжёлую котомку с вещами и прошёл в центральную комнату. Самир по пятам следовал за ним. В доме было темно. Гудбранд разжёг камин, и комната озарилась неровным, колеблющимся светом. Потом он повернулся к омеге, терпеливо и тихо стоявшему в уголке.

– Теперь ты будешь жить здесь. Со мной. Ты понял?

Самир, хоть и не понимал слов, прекрасно понял, что ему хотел сказать «белый шах», и кивнул в знак того, что ничего не имеет против. Конунг достал из мешка остатки хлеба и вяленого мяса, бурдюк с вином, разделил всё поровну и протянул омеге. Они молча поели, потом Самир встал и пристально посмотрел на Гудбранда, привлекая его внимание.

– Что?

– В’да.

– Вода? Ты хочешь пить?

– Мы’ца.

– Ты хочешь мыться?

– Да. В’да. Дай.

– Ты что, хочешь мыться… весь?

– Да.

– Здесь холодно. Так нельзя, ты заболеешь. Тёплой воды нет?

– Дай! – омега нахмурил брови и топнул ногой. – Дай!

– Я могу дать только холодной. Уж извини.

Гудбранд достал большую просмолённую лохань, налил туда несколько вёдер холодной воды и показал на неё пальцем, предлагая искупаться. Тот, нисколько не смущаясь, скинул с себя одежду, потом неторопливо снял все украшения и прошествовал к лохани. Сунув ногу в воду, Самир вскрикнул и отскочил назад.

– Холодно? Я предупреждал.

– Греть. Тепло.

– Ещё чего, буду я тебе греть. Если так надо – возьми ведро, сходи за водой, согрей над огнём, а я, так и быть, помогу тебе вылить кипяток в ушат – а то ты, чего доброго, ещё ноги себе обваришь. Ну, чего встал-то? Иди. 

Омега не понял ничего. Он стоял и смотрел на Гудбранда, не понимая, что тот от него хочет. Альфа скинул с себя рубаху, надел её на Самира, всучил ему ведро и, взяв за плечо, потащил к выходу. И Самиру ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как пойти за водой. Он так и вышел на улицу – в одной широкой рубахе, достающей ему до колена, с растрёпанными длинными волосами и с тяжёлым ведром в маленькой руке. Ведро почти касалось дном земли – оно уже было тяжело для него, даже без воды. Он подошёл к первому встречному омеге, чуть приподнял ведро – насколько позволили силы – и вопросительно произнёс:

– В’да?

– Вода? Тебе нужна вода? Пойдём со мной, – он поманил Самира за собой, – я покажу тебе.

Омега отвёл Самира к маленькому искусственно сделанному озерцу, куда вода стекала ручейком из более крупного озера, находившегося далеко. Когда ведро наполнилось, Самир не смог его приподнять над землёй и на пол мизинца. Незнакомый омега недовольно нахмурился, вздохнул и, с лёгкостью подняв ведро одной рукой, бросил Самиру небрежно:

– Иди за мной, непутёвый. Донесу уж.

Дома Самиру помогал Гудбранд. Он перелил воду в котёл и повесил над огнём, а когда вода вскипела, вылил её в лохань.

– Ну, теперь ты доволен? 

Самир снял рубашку, бросил на пол – по привычке, и улёгся в тёплую воду. С тех пор, как он попал в плен, это был первый раз, когда он смог принять ванну. Несколько минут он сидел, блаженно прикрыв глаза, а потом посмотрел на конунга, который неторопливо раскладывал вещи и наводил сравнительный порядок в своём жилище. Юноша поманил альфу рукой к себе.

– Что? Ты хочешь, чтобы я тоже туда залез? Ну нет, мне не до этого.

Самир понял, что Гудбранд отказывается. «Ну, правильно, – подумал омега, – что этот мужлан может знать об утончённых удовольствиях? У него, вон, и купальни-то нормальной нет, какая-то помойка, в какой у нас бы и кухонные рабы мыться не стали. Ну уж нет, милый шах, я научу тебя всему, что знаю сам. Научу тебя принимать то, что могу тебе дать».

Юноша снова настойчиво поманил Гудбранда. «Ладно, почему бы и нет, – подумал тот. – В конце концов, до пира ещё несколько часов». Альфа быстро разделся и подошёл к лохани, ловя восхищённый взгляд юного наложника, знающего толк в красоте. Омега сел и раскинул ноги в стороны, чтобы мужчине удобнее было сесть перед ним. Места хватило обоим. Самир сидел сзади, а конунг впереди, прислонившись спиной к груди юноши. Гудбранд откинул голову назад, упершись затылком в плечо перса, и прикрыл глаза. А и правда, горячая вода расслабляла натруженные мышцы, приятным теплом обволакивала кожу. Да вот и тонкие пальцы заскользили по груди, щекоча и поглаживая именно там, где было приятнее всего. Самир восхищённо провёл руками по обнажённому торсу, задевая соски, погладил кубики пресса, широкие плечи, мускулистые руки. Пробежался пальцами по тёмной полоске волос, ведущей от пупка к паху. Альфа при этом стиснул зубы и заметно напрягся. Самир улыбнулся, прижавшись щекой к золотистым волосам и вдыхая их приятный запах. Умелые ласковые руки гладили, чуть задевая короткими ногтями, обрисовывали контуры мышц, то просто расслабляюще массировали, то дотрагивались лишь кончиками пальцев, вызывая приятную дрожь и возбуждая. Гудбранд оценил умения своей находки. Он полностью расслабился, позволяя гладить себя, целовать и облизывать шею, проводить языком по уху и горячо выдыхать, опаляя кожу. И это всё было пугающе приятно. Вообще-то, конунг не привык к таким долгим и тщательным прелюдиям. Среди викингов не было принято уделять им много времени. Собственно, как можно уделять этому время, если в одной комнате спит вся семья, а завтра чуть свет нужно уже выходить в море на рыбалку, с которой есть риск не вернуться? Поэтому Гудбранд привык, что всё происходит быстро, без лишних слов и достаточно скучно. Самир же за десять минут перевернул его понятия не только о соитии, но и о его же собственном теле. Для конунга, например, стало большим открытием, что он готов кончить просто от того, что кто-то гладит и ласкает его живот и грудь, ни разу не прикоснувшись к члену. Но невинные ласки продолжались не долго. Вскоре Самир скользнул рукой ниже, поглаживая сначала низ живота, потом пах, а потом обхватил рукой уже давно стоящий член и провёл несколько раз рукой вверх-вниз. Это было приятно. И хотя альфа (чего уж скрывать) порой занимался рукоблудием, ощущения чужих рук на члене были ярче и острее. Вскоре он начал подаваться навстречу руке, крепко стиснув деревянные бортики пальцами. Омега никуда не спешил. Как только он понимал, что Гудбранд готов кончить, его движения становились медленными, будто сонными, и тогда альфа тихо зло порыкивал. Самиру нравилось это всегда. Он чувствовал в такие моменты свою власть над взрослым человеком. Он знал, что чего бы он сейчас ни попросил, викинг будет клясться это исполнить. Была только одна проблема – Самир не умел говорить на языке своего нового хозяина. Поэтому он наслаждался не результатом своей власти, а только властью как таковой. 

***

Вечером устроили пир. Все собрались в большом доме вокруг огромного очага, ели и пили, рассказывали истории и байки, пели и слушали отрывки из древних легенд, рассказанных полуслепым старцем, бродившим из деревни в деревню. Конунг сидел на возвышении на добротном дубовом кресле, накрытом шкурами. Самир сидел у него в ногах – как он привык, как сидел в ногах персидского шаха. Юноша превзошёл самого себя. Он был одет в шёлковые бордовые шаровары, расшитые золотой нитью, его хрупкую талию перехватывал массивный золотой пояс, густая копна волос была распущена, а в локоны были вплетены золотые нити. Дьявольские чёрные глаза были подведены и глядели на викингов с презрением и вызовом. Самир прекрасно понимал, что его здесь не тронут. Гудбранд иногда задумчиво поглаживал своего маленького раба по голове, пропуская блестящие гладкие пряди сквозь пальцы. В комнате было тепло, и омега снял тёплую накидку, в которой отогревался сначала, позволяя всему залу оглядывать – кому с завистью, кому с вожделением – своё тело. Однако ему было скучно. Викинги говорили на своём языке, пили и пели, а омега сидел, непричастный ко всеобщему веселью. Ему в голову пришла идея, и он поманил конунга пальцем к себе и, когда тот наклонился, прошептал ему что-то на ухо. Гудбранд одобрительно кивнул и омега незаметно встал и вышел.

Он вернулся через четверть часа, таща за собой большой барабан и несколько бубнов. Викинги притихли, заинтересованно разглядывая чужака. Самир выволок свою ношу в центр зала, подозвал нескольких викингов, сидевших ближе к нему, и знаками попросил их сесть рядом с барабаном. Все уже поняли, чего он хочет. Юноша показал ритм, в котором нужно было играть, среди альф пронёсся довольный шёпот, среди омег – злобное шипение. Барабан ожил, зазвенели бубны, и перс встал, медленно изящно вращая руками и бёдрами, глядя в пол. Ритм, медленный и спокойный, протекал сквозь него, словно выталкивая из него движения, и он медленно кружился, приковывая взгляды всех присутствующих. Викинги затаили дыхание. Кто-то вдруг начал подыгрывать на флейте, ко всё ускоряющемуся ритму добавляя мелодию. Омега двигался в такт музыке, вскидывая руки, запрокидывая голову и изредка кидая на конунга взгляды, полные порочной страсти. Ритм становился всё быстрее, и хрупкая фигура в центре зала двигалась всё более быстро и резко, кружилась, окутывая себя облаком чёрных волос и прозрачным платком, снятым с поясницы, пока, наконец, музыка и движения не стали совершенно дикими и не оборвались резко на высокой ноте и последнем страстном взмахе руками. Омега застыл, запрокинув голову назад и тяжело дыша. Его руки были отведены назад, одна нога чуть согнута. Он всё смотрел в пол, а когда поднял глаза, столкнулся с сотнями жадных глаз, которые следили за ним неотрывно. Самир молча проследовал к своему месту, снова усаживаясь к ногам хозяина. Гудбранд положил руку на его шею, скользнув под копну волос. Кожа была влажная от пота. Перс откинул голову назад, прижимаясь затылком к руке, и альфа провёл большим пальцем по тонкому горлу. Постепенно звенящая тишина рассеялась, и все вернулись к своим занятиям. Самир тихо просидел весь оставшийся вечер, больше не претендуя на всеобщее внимание – он и так знал, что произвёл неизгладимое впечатление на собравшихся здесь викингов, и этого знания ему было достаточно.

***

Вечером Гудбранд и Самир вошли в тёмную комнату, где в камине тлел уголь. Это уже был даже не вечер, а глубокая ночь, вокруг царил почти непроглядный мрак. Конунг подбросил в камин пару больших коряг, чтобы не замёрзнуть ночью, и направился к своей «постели» - широкой лавке, накрытой неизменными шкурами. В темноте мягкие руки упёрлись ему в грудь. Самир медленно подошёл к нему вплотную и прижался всем телом, горячо выдохнув в губы. Гудбранд замер, предвкушая продолжение дневных развлечений – тогда ведь дело дальше простых ласк не зашло. Руки скользнули по груди, плечам и обвились вокруг шеи. Викинг чувствовал дыхание, но Самир почему-то медлил и не спешил прикасаться губами к губам. При всём этом Гудбранд совершенно ничего не видел в темноте, поэтому намерения искушённого в любовных утехах перса оставались для него загадкой. Потом он почувствовал, как тёплый скользкий язык касается его нижней губы, проводит по ней линию и затем проскальзывает по верхней. Это было приятно. Потом острые зубы чуть прикусили нижнюю губу, а потом снова язык похабно и возбуждающе заскользил то по одной, то по другой губе. Это было трудно терпеть. Альфа сдавил Самира в объятиях, а тот и не подумал вырываться. Они целовались несколько минут, и руки альфы беззастенчиво тискали и сжимали юное тело, исследуя его. Потом омега мягко оттолкнул Гудбранда, взял его за руку и подвёл к постели, слегка надавил на плечи, призывая сесть. Викинг не видел его, но, судя по звуку, понял, что юноша опустился на колени перед ним. Руки легли на колени, призывая расставить ноги, и альфа послушался, позволяя Самиру скользнуть между них и снова прижаться всем телом, на этот раз касаясь и паха. Гудбранд почувствовал, что ловкие пальцы неторопливо распускают шнурок на груди, связывавший две половины рубахи. Тёплые губы прижались к тонкой коже за ухом, язык заскользил, вызывая сдавленные стоны, спускаясь по шее, не пропуская ни дюйма, лаская так возбуждающе и умело. Альфа не трогал Самира, полностью отдавая инициативу в его хрупкие руки. Расстегнув рубашку, омега снова страстно и с очевидным восхищением начал водить руками по широкой мускулистой груди, после целуя и облизывая. Для Гудбранда всё это было внове, он ловил каждое ощущение, каждую ласку, каждое прикосновение влажного языка и мягких пухлых губ. Он опирался на отставленные назад руки, чуть запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза. Поцелуи медленно, но верно спускались ниже, уделили должное внимание маленькой дырочке, после чего альфа почувствовал, что Самир провёл полуоткрытыми губами по узкой дорожке волос. Это было уже слишком. Альфа издал мучительный стон, выгибаясь в спине. Перс целовал низ живота, развязывая в это же время шнурки на штанах. Ему пришлось на несколько минут отвлечься, чтобы снять с Гудбранда сапоги и штаны, а после он вернулся к своему делу – медленно, мучительно медленно облизывал чувствительную кожу внизу живота, при этом поглаживая внутренние стороны бёдер викинга самыми кончиками пальцев. Альфа стонал тихо, но хрипло и низко, мысленно молясь Одину и всем остальным богам, чтобы мальчишка не тянул больше. Однако тянуть было сложно. Головка члена с влажной капелькой на конце настойчиво упиралась юному искуснику в подбородок, и игнорировать её дальше было попросту невозможно. Самир слизнул капельку, вырвав достаточно громкий и нетерпеливый стон из уст альфы, потом обвёл языком вокруг, потом чуть отстранился и несколько раз быстро коснулся кончиком языка. После провёл языком по всей длине, и викинг снова выгнулся в пояснице. Самир проявил в этом деле недюжинный талант и вполне очевидный богатый опыт. Нельзя сказать, что это был первый раз для Гудбранда, но все предыдущие оказались такими жалкими, нелепыми и попросту смешными, что говорить о них даже не имеет смысла. Самир изощрялся долго и старательно, заставляя альфу двигать бёдрами навстречу, сжимать в кулак густые волосы, насаживая горячий влажный рот на себя всё глубже, и рычать, тихо рычать сквозь зубы. Наконец перс решил, что достаточно ублажил хозяина, и, сделав несколько резких движений головой вверх-вниз, сглотнул густую жидкость. Викинг откинулся на постель, а омега осел на пол, прислонившись головой к его бедру. Несколько минут они только тяжело дышали, приходя в себя, а потом Самир залез на постель, тем самым заставив сесть альфу, и улёгся на неудобную плоскую подушку. Коряги в камине разгорелись, и Гудбранд, наконец, смог увидеть своего юного любовника в неверном свете огня. Он лежал в расслабленной позе, закинув руки за голову и лениво прикрыв глаза. К слову сказать, он был одет, точнее, как и всегда, раздет только до пояса. Альфа провёл широкой, чуть шершавой ладонью по узкой груди и впалому животу, и Самир блаженно прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся. Гудбранд подцепил пальцами широкий пояс, расстегнул его и потянул шаровары вниз. Омега послушно приподнял бёдра, позволяя себя раздеть. Оставшись голым, юноша бесстыдно расставил ноги в стороны, позволяя рассмотреть себя со всех сторон. В целом поняв, в чём заключается тактика Самира, Гудбранд решил ответить тем же. Он снова погладил поджарый торс, отмечая про себя, какая нежная и гладкая кожа у его мальчика, провёл руками сначала по внешней, а потом и по внутренней стороне бёдер, по коленям, опустился к ступням. И тут его сразило наповал. Раньше он не обращал на это внимания, ему и без того было на что полюбоваться. Ступня была маленькая. Такая маленькая, каких Гудбранд никогда не видел у взрослых людей (а Самир, хоть и был юн, всё же уже вышел из детского возраста). Эта маленькая ножка почти полностью умещалась в большие ладони, и на викинга этот факт подействовал странно. Он испытал острую, почти болезненную нежность к хрупкому существу, лежавшему рядом. Держа ножку обеими руками, он поднёс её к лицу, прижался к ней губами – сначала к лодыжке с милой маленькой косточкой, потом к мягкой (удивительно мягкой!) пятке, потом поцеловал каждый маленький пальчик. Самир лежал, не смея шелохнуться. Никто никогда ещё не делал ему так. Его бывший хозяин, великий калиф, никогда не снизошёл бы до ответной ласки рабу, пусть и самому лучшему, самому искусному. Он никогда не был груб, никогда не причинял боли, но их роли были отчётливо разделены – хозяин и раб, благодетель и облагодетельствованный, человек и вещь. Калиф охотно принимал ласки своего мальчика, ласки, не нёсшие в себе ничего, кроме выполнения работы. Не унизительной и не противной, но всё же работы. Но никогда он не отвечал объятием на объятие, поцелуем на поцелуй. И уж точно никогда не целовал – так трепетно и бережно – ноги. Ноги все, как раз, должны были целовать ему, калифу. И не в знак любви, а в знак смирения и почтения. А сейчас… сейчас… простая любовная игра, приятная для них обоих, переросла вдруг в… проявление чувств? Самир не понял, как и из-за чего это произошло, но то, что делал его новый хозяин, было приятно, и не только в физическом смысле. Ведь он целовал ноги не в знак почтения, и уж точно не в знак покорности. Тогда зачем? 

Гудбранд не сразу заметил непередаваемую гамму чувств, отразившуюся на лице перса. Заметив, он улыбнулся, осторожно опустил ножку на постель и подтянулся выше, чтобы обнять удивлённого юношу. Он лёг на бок, подсунув одну руку под тонкое тело, другой крепко прижал его к себе. Самир смотрел своими дьявольскими глазами снизу вверх, сейчас удивлённо и как-то по-детски, и на его лице постепенно появлялась улыбка. Вид у него был сейчас самый наивный и доверчивый, и викинг почувствовал, что нахлынувшая на него минуту назад нежность возвращается. Он ласково погладил Самира по щеке.

– Какой же ты, всё-таки, чудной, – как обычно, перс не понял ни слова, кроме «ты», но по интонации догадался, что это было нечто вроде комплимента. Из детской и наивной его улыбка превратилась в шаловливую, и он плотоядно облизнулся, глядя хозяину прямо в глаза. Альфа намёк понял. Он приподнялся на локтях, и Самир снова раздвинул ноги, позволяя мужчине улечься сверху. Гудбранд навалился на него всем телом, намертво прижимая к постели и впиваясь в губы страстным поцелуем. Так перса ещё никто не целовал. Калифа наложникам вообще запрещалось целовать, поэтому они учились целоваться друг с другом, но это не вызывало никаких эмоций – они просто тренировались. Один раз Самира поцеловал альфа. Это был один из сыновей калифа, наглый парень, который вечно лез не в своё дело, стремился напакостить всем, и в первую очередь собственному отцу. Кажется, недавно калиф казнил его за измену. Поцелуй этого альфы, который привык проводить ночи в отцовском гареме, избалованный омежьим вниманием, пресытившийся им, целовался умело, но лениво и без особого энтузиазма. Викинг же целовал так, что Самир впервые за весь свой богатый опыт позволил себе потерять контроль. В постели калифа он всегда знал, что и для чего делает, что калифу нравится, а что нет, как нужно сделать, чтобы выпросить новое ожерелье или собственного арабского жеребца. Сейчас, доверчиво подставляя губы под страстный поцелуй, он понял, что всё, что происходило и произойдёт между ним и Гудбрандом он делает не для собственной выгоды, не потому, что его заставили, а потому, что он так хочет. Он хочет целовать именно этого альфу – сильного, красивого, иногда резкого и грубоватого, но именно этого. Он хочет быть с ним, принадлежать ему, только ему. Такие мысли посетили его впервые в жизни, посетили в объятиях мужчины, который не был для него первым, но был первым, кто подарил ему ответное удовольствие, первым, кто возбудил в нём страсть и желание, первым, кто пробудил в нём чувства. У Самира даже закружилась голова. Сам того не осознавая, он начал двигать бёдрами, делая приятно одновременно и себе и Гудбранду. Омега полностью расслабился и отдался на волю викинга, позволяя ему делать с собой всё, что он захочет. Альфа это понял, как и то, что терпеть дальше он не может и не будет. Он приподнялся, раздвинул стройные длинные ноги ещё шире, и медленно, осторожно проник в узкое, горячее и влажное отверстие. От ощущений перед закрытыми глазами заплясали огненные сполохи, и он с глухим рыком уткнулся в гибкую шею, а тонкие пальцы омеги зарылись в его золотые волосы. Самир стонал нетерпеливо и блаженно, что-то шептал на своём языке и гладил альфу по спине. Гудбранд почти сразу начал двигаться, быстро и резко, и омега перестал сдерживать страстные стоны. Он запрокинул голову, вцепился в сильные плечи, обхватил ногами бёдра любовника и задвигался ему навстречу. Его щёки пылали, губы опухли от поцелуев, и в свете огня от очага он выглядел весьма развратно. Альфа сжал его волосы на затылке, заставляя откинуть голову ещё сильнее, припал губами к его шее, то облизывая её, то опаляя жарким дыханием. Они двигались резко и нетерпеливо, стонали громко, несдержанно, сжимали друг друга в крепких объятиях. Самир впервые получал удовольствие от близости с альфой, и новые ощущения захлёстывали его с головой. Когда он кончил, Гудбранд несколько минут продолжал порывисто двигаться в нём, теперь выбивая только слабые измождённые стоны, с низким рыком выплеснулся внутри него, а после опустился сверху, прижимая его к себе. Омега нежно поглаживал широкую спину, уткнувшись лицом любовнику в шею, старался унять дрожь, вдыхал приятный (впервые) запах альфы и думал (насколько это было возможно в таком состоянии) о том, как же ему хорошо. Так хорошо, как никогда не было. И в голове роились слова, сотни разных слов – нежных, ласковых, которые он не мог сказать, потому что не знал, как. Все свои чувства он мог передать только через прикосновения – и это прекрасно ему удавалось.

Самир всегда был очень вынослив в постели. Он мог часами ублажать хозяина, не зная усталости. Он собирался полежать несколько минут, перевести дух и продолжить, но обнаружил, что его ужасно клонит в сон. Калиф всегда заставлял его уходить из спальни после того, как Самир заканчивал. Это не было способом унизить, просто калиф считал, что спать в одной постели – признак равенства. Омега уже приготовился уйти спать на соседнюю лавку, на которой совсем не было ничего постелено, не видя в этом ничего противоестественного. Но альфа, выйдя из него, лёг рядом и прижал его к себе, уткнувшись лбом в его висок. Юноша замер, не веря своим собственным ощущениям. Выходит, хозяин не станет прогонять его из постели. Значит, спать будет тепло. Самир улыбнулся, повернулся к альфе спиной и прижался к его груди покрепче. Гудбранд обнял его, и омега взял его ладонь обеими руками, поднёс к лицу и поцеловал. Они оба улыбнулись, и Самир так и заснул с улыбкой на губах. А викинг не спал ещё около часа, всё думая, думая, думая о том, что же произошло этой ночью.

***

Самир постепенно прижился в деревне викингов. Долгое время остальные омеги зло на него косились и шушукались за его спиной, но постепенно к нему привыкли, перестали так резко реагировать на его странную внешность, а потом и забыли о злых слухах. Нельзя сказать, что омеги приняли его за своего, но, по крайней мере, перестали называть отродьем Хель и плевать ему в спину. Несколько иначе к нему относились омеги, когда-то, как и он, захваченные в плен. Все они в той или иной мере были на его месте, и понимали его чувства. Они изначально не участвовали во всё этой глупой болтовне и кутерьме. Но в итоге, спустя несколько месяцев, Самир более или менее освоился в непривычных для него условиях. Он старательно учил язык викингов, и вскоре уже мог объясняться на бытовом уровне, правда, говорил, сильно коверкая слова на восточный манер. Но выходить из дома один он всё ещё опасался, поэтому везде по пятам следовал за Гудбрандом, рядом с которым чувствовал себя как за каменной стеной. Альфа вскоре привык к тому, что Самир всегда идёт за ним, для него стало привычным, протянув руку назад, почувствовать мягкую ладонь, которая протягивалась навстречу. В плане хозяйства Самир был (хотя другого никто и не ожидал) совершенным неумёхой. Он не знал, как нужно мести полы, готовить пищу, разжигать огонь, поэтому его всему пришлось учить. Он был не в восторге, потому что физический труд грозил испортить его красоту и ухоженность. На руках должны были появиться мозоли, ноги должны были огрубеть, кожа потрескаться от стирки – и что тогда? Чем он будет лучше местных омег? Низким ростом и маленькими ногами? Он про себя решил, что не позволит себе стать такими, как они. Поэтому он не только изо всех сил отлынивал от работы, но и начал в два раза чаще принимать ванны и натираться благовониями, которые в изобилии доставили сюда с корабля. Гудбранд понимал, что его нелюбовь к труду объясняется страхом подурнеть, поэтому он смотрел на его отговорки сквозь пальцы. В общем, они достигли необходимого компромисса, который удовлетворил их обоих: Гудбранд, как и в дни своей холостяцкой жизни, занимался тяжёлой (по понятиям Самира) работой – носил воду, топил очаг, колол дрова, мёл полы, а Самир (после долгих отказов и отговорок) готовил еду, правда, готовил неумело и невкусно. Альфа терпел его ужасную стряпню, понимая, что рано или поздно мальчик научится – ведь это приходит с опытом. Перс, и правда, в какой-то момент начал стараться. Он ходил к омегам, которые готовы были пустить его в дом (в основном это были такие же бывшие пленники, как и он), наблюдал, как они готовят, задавал вопросы, пробовал делать какие-то мелочи под их руководством. Гудбранд об этом не знал – он часто был занят делами, часто уплывал на целый день на рыбалку, и омега был предоставлен самому себе. Однако скоро альфа заметил, что стряпня Самира сначала стала съедобной – то есть, не пресной и не пересолёной, не слишком жидкой и не твёрдой, как камень, не сырой и не горелой, а потом даже вкусной.

– Самир, ты знаешь, это очень вкусно. Спасибо.

– Я рад, что т’бе п’нравилось.

– Где ты научился?

– См’трел, как готовят другие.

Гудбранд задумался. Раньше колоссальная лень и любовь к собственной идеальной красоте вынуждали омегу есть тот ужас, который он приготовил. Он кривился, морщился, но ел – лишь бы не перетрудиться, готовя что-то более съедобное. И вдруг в нём проснулось что-то, что заставило его пойти и научиться готовить так, как подобает омеге, произошло что-то, что оказалось сильнее лени. Что это было?

– А зачем ты это делал? Стало совсем невмоготу есть собственную стряпню?

– Нет. Я бы ел. Тебе нельзя.

– Почему?

– Ты все д’лаешь, а я ничего. Тебе нельзя плохо есть, ты должен быть сильный.

– То есть ты заботился обо мне?

– Да.

– Спасибо.

Они замолчали. Между ними повисла какая-то неловкость. Они давно уже жили, как супруги, занимались любовью, но говорить об этом совсем не хотелось. Самир привык, что постель не имеет никакого отношения к любви, а Гудбранд и вообще был воспитан так, что супружество необходимо только для продления рода. Однако альфа понимал, что то, что творится между ним и Самиром – совсем не то скучное, больше похожее на обязательство, нечто, описываемое словом «супружество». Но, кажется, разговор приближался – оба чувствовали, что происходит не то, к чему они привыкли, и с этим нужно было разобраться. Самир уже давно перестал называть альфу хозяином – это слово никак не вязалось к их отношениям, тем более что к хозяину не только сложно, но и запрещено испытывать чувства. А омега прекрасно понял почти сразу – он испытывает. Он не мог с точностью утверждать, что это – любовь, но всё-таки, чувства были. 

Вечером, укладываясь спать, омега, как и всегда, перестелил постель, улёгся первым и, накрывшись тёплой шкурой почти до самых глаз, лениво наблюдал за викингом, который убрал остатки еды со стола, подбросил поленьев в огонь и начал раздеваться. Увидев обнажённый торс, всегда вызывавший восхищение, Самир нетерпеливо заёрзал в постели, плотоядно оглядывая альфу. Тот подошёл, откинул шкуру, от чего омегу на мгновение обдало холодом, и лёг рядом, сразу прижимая стройное тельце к себе покрепче. Самир тут же поцеловал его, запуская пальцы в густые светлые волосы, и альфа привычно навалился сверху, коленом раздвигая стройные ноги. Самир покорно расставил их в стороны, открывая к себе доступ, и Гудбранд одним резким рывком вошёл в него, вызвав громкий сладкий стон. На этот раз они обошлись без прелюдий – и оба были вполне довольны. Они кончили почти одновременно, при этом Самир расцарапал альфе спину. Несколько минут они лежали, не меняя позу, тяжело дыша и иногда лениво целуясь, а потом Гудбранд выскользнул из омеги, спустился губами по шее и осторожно, но очень ощутимо прикусил кожу чуть выше ключицы. Самир знал, что это означает. Так альфа метит омегу, закрепляя за собой право на него. Это равносильно вступлению в брак. То есть, это предшествует браку. Метка проступит (это не вызывало сомнений), и тогда всё сделают честь по чести – пир, обряд, принесение жертвы богам, чтобы те благословили новую семью. Гудбранд, в своей извечной манере, умудрился обойтись без слов. Но сейчас была не та ситуация, чтобы Самир позволил ему это.

– Гуд.

– Да?

– Ты п’ставил мне метку.

– Я знаю.

– М’жет, скажешь что-то?

– Я тебя люблю?

– Ты м’ня спрашиваешь? – омега хихикнул.

– Нет. Я утверждаю. Я тебя люблю. Ты будешь моим?

– Я люблю тебя, – Самир погладил альфу по щеке. – И я уже твой.

– Вот видишь, я не сомневался в твоём ответе, так зачем было всё говорить вслух? Ты же и так согласился, да?

– Ну, ты мужлан! Мне же приятно, когда г’воришь! Мне приятно слышать! Да ну тебя…

– Прости. Я и правда, наверное, мужлан. Ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказал, что чувствую? Как сильно тебя люблю?

– Хочу! – омега капризно надул губы.

– Ну, слушай. Ты потряс меня своей красотой сразу, как я тебя увидел. Ты воплощение всего самого прекрасного, о чём нам рассказывают в детстве. Ты – редкий цветок из жарких стран, который волей богов достался мне, и я клянусь оберегать, лелеять и обожать тебя так, как умею. Я не прикасался к тебе на корабле, потому что не имел возможности получить тебя прямо там, ведь было полно народу, и я держался изо всех сил. Когда ты танцевал – помнишь, тогда, на пиру – я просто не мог оторвать от тебя глаз, а потом… Боги, когда я увидел тебя обнажённым, таким спокойным и доверчивым… Знаешь, у тебя крошечные ножки, такие маленькие! Я когда их взял в руку, я понял, какой ты нежный и хрупкий, что ты даже… ты даже за себя постоять не сможешь, случись что. Поэтому я всегда должен быть рядом. Я знал, что ты поэтому ходишь со мной везде – чтобы не бояться. И я очень волновался за тебя, когда уплывал рыбачить – вдруг что? Я люблю тебя, Самир. Я никогда не любил раньше, никогда, понимаешь? Я просто не знал, что это. А теперь знаю, что любить – это радоваться возможности быть рядом, оберегать тебя… есть твою ужасную стряпню. А для тебя – научиться готовить ради меня. Я понял, что такое любовь. Благодаря тебе. Спасибо.

Самир не хотел, да и при желании не смог бы скрывать слёзы. Альфа редко говорил так – долго, страстно, с таким трепетом. Длинные, полные эмоций речи были не в его духе. И теперь его слова тронули Самира в самое сердце. Омега крепко прижался к Гудбранду, вдыхая любимый терпкий запах альфы. Викинг осторожно улёгся рядом, прижимая тёплое тело, свернувшееся калачиком, к себе.

***

Через месяц Гудбранд женился на Самире, и того окончательно приняли в деревне. Теперь он был официально викинг, как бы это смешно ни звучало. Теперь он был супругом конунга, будущим отцом его детей и это во многом определило его положение. Омега чувствовал, что он уже не будущий отец детей конунга, а настоящий, только не спешил никому пока об этом говорить. Ему самому нужно было принять и осмыслить своё новое состояние. Он не испытывал сомнений по поводу желанности ребёнка – он уже любил его, уже ждал и готов был любить всем своим омежьим сердцем. Однако была проблема – он был воспитан с мыслью, что детей у него не будет. Для хозяина он был постельной игрушкой, не предназначенной для рождения детей, и он уже свыкся с этой мыслью. Он знал, что ничто, даже дети, не должно портить и уродовать его фигуру. А в его понятия о красоте никак не входил большой живот, смешная походка и отекающие ноги. Он знал, что он готов перенести все тяжести беременности (и не один раз), но ему нужно было привыкнуть, что на время он станет не первым красавцем в селе, а беременным омегой с тяжёлым характером. 

Он решился сказать мужу через месяц. Ему часто становилось плохо, настроение было неважное, и скрывать дальше он не видел смысла. Гудбранд уплывал на несколько дней, а когда вернулся, Самир за столом завёл разговор.

– Я люблю тебя.

– Да, милый, я тебя тоже.

– Гуд.

– А?

– Я ношу ребёнка. Твоего.

Омега не удивился, когда на лице альфы расплылась счастливая улыбка. Он улыбнулся в ответ и ласково погладил его по руке.

– Я очень рад, мой любимый. Очень рад, – альфа поцеловал Самира в висок. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Болят ноги и спина. Тошнит. Часто. А ещё мне… грустно всё время. И я боюсь, что буду толстый и некрасивый…

Гудбранд пересадил Самира к себе на колени.

– О боги, ну какая же глупость! Что может быть для меня красивее, чем мой омега, носящий под сердцем моё дитя? Я обожаю тебя, и от того, что ты несколько месяцев будешь полнее, чем обычно, я не стану обожать тебя меньше. И, знаешь, ничего не делай по хозяйству, ты будешь уставать. Отдыхай, я всё буду делать сам, ладно? 

– Хорошо, – омегу очень обрадовало такое предложение, и он даже не подумал в первый раз отказаться из вежливости.

Для Самира началась старая райская жизнь. Он целыми днями возлежал на кровати, а альфа носил ему еду в постель, баловал его и исполнял все его желания. Нет, омега не вёл себя нагло и не требовал звёзд с неба. Просто очень скоро выяснилось, что беременность протекает тяжело: Самир несколько раз падал в обморок, плохо себя чувствовал, и Гудбранд решил, что от него не убудет, если он несколько месяцев, как раньше, позанимается хозяйством, а мужа побалует. В конце-то концов, вынашивать ребёнка – трудное дело. 

А ещё Самир ужасно боялся. Раз беременность тяжёлая, значит и роды будут нелёгкие. Он часто думал об этом, плакал по ночам, прижавшись к мужу, просил быть рядом. И альфа был. Он был с ним всё время, практически не выходя из дома. Несколько раз он был вынужден отлучаться на целый день – но и в это время обязательно в доме кто-то был, чтобы приглядеть за Самиром.

И действительно, когда начались роды, сразу стало ясно – всё плохо. Омега весь побледнел, покрылся потом, и его затрясло крупной дрожью. Его положили на широкий стол, вокруг собралось несколько омег, все суетились и бегали вокруг, приносили воду и какие-то целебные травы. Гудбранда в комнату не пустили. Он сидел около двери, нервно теребя пальцами подол рубахи, чутко прислушиваясь и кусая губы. Из комнаты доносились сначала слабые стоны, потом они становились всё громче, а потом перешли в отчаянные крики. Альфа молился всем известным ему богам, чтобы они помогли Самиру и ребёнку выжить. Некоторое время спустя из комнаты вышел один из омег, принимавших роды.

– Гуд, всё очень плохо. Надо резать.

– Он выживет? Будет жить?

– Я не знаю. Честное слово. Но это шанс.

– Режьте. Можно мне туда?

– Нет. Оставайся здесь. Не надо тебе.

И омега ушёл, оставив конунга снова наедине со своими мыслями и молитвами. Гудбранд слышал, как читают молитвы, прося богов благословить Самира, а потом воздух разрезал громкий, надсадный вопль, перешедший в вой, затем резко оборвавшийся. У альфы мурашки пробежали по коже. И когда он сидел, словно окаменев от ужаса, из комнаты раздался другой крик – крик ребёнка. Гудбранд вскочил и без разрешения вошёл в комнату. Самир лежал на столе, его загораживали несколько омег, которые, очевидно, зашивали разрез. Альфа обошёл стол и увидел обескровленное лицо, окружённое чёрными волосами. Глаза перса были закрыты. У Гудбранда сердце ухнуло в пятки. Нет. Этого не может быть. Так нельзя, это…

– Всё хорошо, Гуд. Он жив. Потерял сознание, когда мы сделали надрез.

Камень спал с сердца. Альфа склонился над мужем и прижался губами к высокому мокрому от пота лбу. Несколько минут он стоял так, припав губами к коже любимого и благодаря Одина за то, что он подарил омеге жизнь. Потом он медленно, словно не веря, подошёл к омеге, стоявшему чуть в стороне. Тот передал ему в руки тёплый попискивающий комочек, бессмысленно шевелящий крохотными ручками и ножками. Гудбранд бережно прижал новорожденного к себе, склонившись к нему лицом. Он вдохнул запах. По большей части человечек пах тем, с кем был последние девять месяцев – Самиром, но, всё же, сквозь запах отца пробивался другой запах, его собственный. Это был омега. Викинг улыбнулся, рассматривая своего малыша, однако вскоре сообразил, что ребёнок, скорее всего, мёрзнет, и его надо выкупать и закутать. Он вернул кроху обратно в заботливые руки омеги, а сам вернулся к мужу. Самир всё ещё был без сознания. Он лежал, накрытый чистым куском ткани по пояс, а вокруг него по столу и по материи расползались пятна крови. Альфа погладил мужа по волосам, как всегда пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы. Ему казалось, что от физического контакта ему становилось легче на душе – а, возможно, становилось легче и самому Самиру.

Омега пришёл в себя к вечеру. Ему было очень больно, но волновало его совсем не это. Очнувшись, он обнаружил, что лежит в постели, а Гудбранд сидит рядом, держа его за руку. 

– Что с ребёнком? – первое, что спросил Самир.

Альфа улыбнулся:

– Всё хорошо. Это чудесный здоровый малыш. Омега.

Самир громко облегчённо выдохнул.

– Ты… рад? – перс обеспокоенно заглянул в глаза мужу.

– Конечно, рад. О чём ещё я мог мечтать? Спасибо тебе, мой любимый. Это лучшее, что ты можешь сделать для меня. Спасибо.

Омега улыбнулся. Он чувствовал себя ужасно, но самое страшное для него было позади.

– А можно… можно мне на него посмотреть?

– Сейчас он спит. Да и тебе нужно отдыхать, а ещё лучше – поспать. А вот когда проснёшься, я тебе его принесу. Кстати, нам нужно выбрать ему имя. Как тебя полностью зовут?

– Самир Шаризат ибн Арам, а что? Неужели, ты хочешь дать ему персидское имя?

– А почему нет? Он, между прочим, на тебя похож.

– Ну уж нет. Над ним будут другие дети смеяться. Называй его здешним именем. А то я буду переживать.

– Хорошо, милый, как скажешь. Давай назовём его Берси?

– А что это означает?

– Медвежонок.

– Ты что-о?! Это он маленький – медвежонок! А ведь вырастет – это глупо!

– Ой, ой, только не шуми. Нет так нет. Пусть будет Сванвейг?

– И-и?

– Лебединая дорога.

– Вот это лучше. Здорово. Пусть Сванвейг. Кстати, а твоё имя что означает?

– Добрый меч.

– А мои означают сердце, счастье и покой.

– Это именно то, что ты мне принёс. Покой в сердце и счастье. Я люблю тебя, Самир. Чудесный мой. Люблю.


End file.
